Nobody Else
by marysunshine81
Summary: A 3 chapter (with pro- & epilogue) McHart-story that intends to show some missing scenes from 'Silver Bullet' and 'Great Firewall' and gives an alternative ending to the events.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:  
**

**I wrote this story last year and already posted it on CBC, but there are no McHart fics on here lately, so I decided to change that. I intended to make it a long and detailed fic, so even if it only has 3 chapters and a pro- and epilogue, don't expect it to be short. ;)**

**The story intends to show some missing scenes from 'Silver Bullet' and 'Great Firewall' and gives an alternative ending to the events. The prologue and chapter one kind of stay in canon, it changes from the second chapter though. The pro- and epilogues are from Kurt's pov, the 3 chapters are from Diane's. **

**The proglogue takes place after the 'lab scene' in 'Silver Bullet'.  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy this version of the events!  
**

**Please read and review! (:  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Buttoning up his shirt he's resting his eyes on the woman who's getting dressed for the second time since she's arrived. He hasn't seen this coming, even though he should have, considering their history. Their mutual attraction has always been stronger than their common sense, it has always been hard to control themselves around each other.

But he knows this has to stop, at least for a while, because his trial begins shortly. His gaze wonders to the paper resting on the ground in front of him. He has to sign that paper and there will be no way back afterwards. He needs her as his lawyer more than anything else, even if it means sacrificing certain things, putting aside their personal matters for a while so they can both focus on winning his case.

But it is actually hard not to concentrate on what happened just a few minutes ago, how perfect their short unity was again. It has already made him question why he behaved the way he did in the last months. They used to be so good together and they still are. He knows he can't make those last months go away, but he can't help feeling regret. He's been lonely in the last months, hasn't found anyone else and judging from what has happened that day, he definitely made a mistake with staying away from her.

Of course he can't be sure, maybe she has already moved on, maybe it is just the sexual attraction that has brought them together again. Maybe she only wanted to force him to sign the retainer, to save him from himself. Either way he feels grateful for her already and it's no question that he's going to sign that paper in a few minutes, sealing their professional alliance and temporarily ending the personal connection. But before he does he has to ask something from her.

He knows he has no right to ask, after all he was the one who broke his word. _"__You should have called me." _Her words still sound like an accusation in his head. He knows she is right, he should have called her, but he didn't. Why? He doesn't exactly know.

It's not that he never thought of her, in fact it has always been impossible for him not to think of her. His conscience has been haunting him ever since he arrived back to Chicago, because his thoughts kept on going back to her constantly. He knew she was there, probably waiting for his call, still he did nothing.

Maybe he expected to forget about her this way, but it hasn't worked. Maybe he was hoping they would meet eventually. They could have run into each other on several places, but it never happened.

But when he was in need, he decided to turn to her for help. Why did he think she'd help him? Why did he think she'd even speak to him after his silence? He had no answers. He just knew he finally had to take that step and he was quite desperate at that time, so nothing else mattered.

He knew he messed up. He saw it in her eyes. And when she brought up his silence, he took the blame. He told her she was right. He should have called her.

But all this doesn't matter any more, they are together again, if only for a short while. He's missed her, there hasn't been anyone else for him ever since he left her. But how can he be sure whether she feels the same way? She took the first step that day, but he still doesn't know how much he means to her, if he is just a casual thing for her, because she isn't one for him.

He is still looking at her, she's almost ready to go and he probably won't be alone with her like this any time soon. He has to use this opportunity to talk to her, not to let her believe what has just happened doesn't mean anything to him. He knows he has no right to ask, but he still can't resist. He needs to know, even if it is selfish, even if it was his fault. He needs to know not to make the same mistake again. He needs to know if they still have a chance. He knows he has no right to ask, so he decides to go first, and see how she reacts.

"There's been nobody else," he breaks the silence that has been in the air for too long.

She looks at him curiously, obviously not understanding what he is referring to.

"My reason for not calling you was not another woman," it just feels right hearing his own words, he's actually relieved that he said them out loud.

She smiles at him and he looks into her sparkling eyes, at her desirable lips, the messy hair that surrounds her face. Why would he ever want another woman, when he can have her? He starts to get angry with himself for almost losing her. She is the best thing that could have happened to him. He would be a fool to let her go again, unless she wants to go. He already told her about his feelings for her once, but she never told him how she felt. Maybe that was the reason why he stayed away. He might have thought it wouldn't make a difference to her.

"Then what was the reason?"

He should have been prepared for this question, but he still doesn't know the answer himself. None of his alleged reasons seem to be good enough to convince her, he knows she deserves better, so he decides to tell the truth, even if it isn't the best reason.

"I was uncertain, I wasn't sure if I should call you or not," he knows that his words don't sound too convincing, but that's all he can offer right now. She is obviously trying to process them, to decide how much weight she should give them.

"I've been waiting for you call," she says finally and he can't believe his ears. He isn't sure what he actually expected, but her honesty clearly surprises him He knows it means a lot from her to admit it, and it gives him the opportunity to turn the topic back to what he really wants to know.

"I wasn't sure you'd be waiting," he admits and he can actually see her roll her eyes after hearing his words. But he knows it doesn't mean that she disapproves of his answer, it rather means that she's trying to understand his explanation.

"I thought we started something and I don't remember breaking up with you," she says simply and she looks him in the eye for a short while before she bows down to lift the piece of paper from the floor.

He's got his answer, and it makes him happy, but ashamed at the same time. He should have known her better.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for so long," he says seriously.

She freezes for a moment hearing his apology then looks at him for a while, without saying a word. She clearly doesn't know what to say, so she just nods slightly then walks up to her purse and searches for something. He follows her with his eyes and is perfectly aware of what will follow. With the pen in her hand she approaches him and hands him the paper and the pen.

He looks at the paper in his hand then back at her, hesitating for a moment. He knows he has to sign that paper, even though the thought that they can't be together until the trial lasts already seems unbearable to him now that they've found back to each other. He reaches out for her and pulls her closer to kiss her one more time. The kiss feels like a silent vow that as soon as the case is over they will pick up where they left off that day.

And from that moment on he feels sure that they are doing the right thing. It doesn't matter that they only got back together because of the case or that their client-lawyer relationship is an obstacle. He knows there is a reason they are brought back together, and he is determined not to blow it again.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

With her hands in the pockets of her coat she approaches the building. She doesn't need her purse or her phone, she doesn't intend to stay long and there's no reception in there anyway. As she walks inside the building she remembers the first time she was there, when he first showed her that hidden room deep inside the vast building. Back then she had no idea what kind of a secret that place would keep for them one day.

The reason for her smile when she pulls the next door aside from her way and spots the closed door in front of her is their secret reunion from the other day. Not so much the fact that she slept with him there, even though she shouldn't have because he'd hired her as his lawyer. Sleeping with him has always been the natural thing to do, a passion she could never fight against not even with three generations of democratic ancestors screaming out in protest, not even with her conscience telling her it was unethical. But it was something else that happened afterwards that made that day a most memorable one.

It was something entirely unexpected, something new, something different, something that usually didn't come naturally to them. They actually talked to each other honestly for the very first time. It was like a start of something new between them and coming back to this place again brings back all those memories. She has to forget about them when they are among other people, their relationship can't exist to the world around them right now, it can only exist in this secret place, where she's going to enter again now.

She's come with a reason, just like the last time, but she already knows how dangerous it is to enter that room. She knows she can't let that happen again, she can't get weak again, she has to stay strong, hold on while the case lasts. She can't give in to him again, not until they can be together without having a guilty conscience afterwards.

She takes a deep breath before she grabs the handle, thinking through what she's going to say for the last time and opens the door. He's sitting there, working as she thought and she already feels sorry for him that she's going to break his calmness.

"Hey," he says still looking in his microscope then after a short glance in her direction, probably just to check it's really her who entered, he starts taking some notes. But her silence makes him look at her again and after a short pause she tells him why she is there.

"We found your mistake. The nine millimeter fragment you found, was form an earlier crime."

Her voice reflects solidarity, she knows it is hard for him to handle her words. It's been a challenge to convince him to admit to a mistake and she's been proven right. But she didn't come here personally to throw this in his face, she just wasn't been able to reach him on his phone and she wanted him to know about it as soon as possible.

"What earlier crime?" he asks, his face still reflecting unbelief.

"A month before the bank robbery shootout a customer took a shot at a police officer to try and get him to kill him, but he didn't return the fire, that's why he didn't report it. You were never told about this, they've just found out."

There's a bright side to this story that he was never told about this incident, but she knows he's not someone who can deal with the bright side. He should have recognized that the fragment was from an earlier crime, even if he hadn't been told about it. He's just as much of a perfectionist as her, she knows perfectly well how it feels for him to be proven wrong. They are similar in this aspect, they hate making mistakes, they hate when they are wrong and someone else is right. It is in their nature to have confidence in themselves, that's how they've gotten where they are. And now he has to suffer through this.

"I see…so you were right after all," he says looking straight into her eyes, "Convincing me to say it out loud and all."

She truly wishes she had been wrong, she doesn't like seeing him this way, kind of defeated. Even if it's only her seeing him now, she knows it's already enough for him to feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she says softly, but he remains silent. She looks into his eyes for a short moment, trying to talk to them, to tell them it's all right showing his feelings in front of her. It's their hidden place, whatever happens here will remain their secret. But instead of her eyes talking to his, his eyes start talking to hers and she already feels the danger, that she might get lost in those eyes again very soon if she doesn't leave," I should go," she states quickly.

"Already? You've just arrived," he says, finally standing up from his seat and taking a step towards her.

She knows she has to turn around and leave at once, she can't let him any nearer to her. She feels for him, she can't stay unattached anymore but she can't be with him, she can't offer him comfort, she has to go. He is only her client now and nothing more.

"I wanted you to know about it and of course I'll let you know if we find anything else, Kalinda's still on it, but I really have to go now."

He's getting closer and closer to her, but she still doesn't move, she's waiting for his approval to leave, even though it doesn't make sense, even though she sees it in his eyes that he doesn't want to let her go that easily.

"I can't let you go now," his lips form the words that she already guessed from his look, but he also adds, "I…I need you."

She's stunned to hear his words, that he's said them out loud. She was just as stunned when he first confessed his feelings for her. She replied with a question, she wasn't prepared to say anything similar to him at that early stage of their relationship. It has never been easy for her to talk about her feelings, but she appreciated his confession then and she appreciates it even more now. But she's unable to forget about the case that separates them at that moment. It's not the right time for such feelings, he has to understand what's at stake here.

"We really shouldn't be together, not until the trial is over," she's starting to sound desperate, because he's only a few inches away from her now. She still hopes he changes her mind, steps back and lets her leave. She tries to force him to do so with her eyes, begging him to have mercy on her.

"I can't wait that long," he says after a short consideration then folds his arms around her waist and starts kissing her neck, taking the coat off her.

She's not sure she likes that he needs her this way. Just a minute ago she saw feelings in his eyes and now they're back where they started again. And she can't blame him, because she's already melting in his arms, fighting hard not to touch him just yet. She still thinks she has a chance to slip away.

"Kurt," she calls his name in the hope that she might get some more of his attention, but he doesn't even seem to hear her.

"I love it when you're wearing red, it was a real torture sitting on the stand, looking at you for so long. You can't tell me to hold myself back any longer, you just can't."

Her coat falls on the ground and he keeps kissing her neck, while talking to her and she finds it harder and harder to protest him, even though she knows she should try just a little harder.

"I can't do this again, I can't…" she doesn't know what else to say, but he doesn't leave her much more time to talk, because he cuts in with a kiss and at that moment she knows there's no use fighting any more.

Kissing him simply always feels right and just as much as she hates herself for letting him do this to her, she enjoys his lips tasting hers at the same time. He is an excellent kisser and she loves getting lost in his arms, kissing him back, forgetting about the world of duties. She folds her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. This time no one will knock, no one will interfere. They are alone, in the middle of nowhere, far away from civilization, they are safe. It is only her conscience that doesn't let her do what her body so wishes for.

She's been longing for his kiss ever since their last kiss ended in that closed room a few hours ago. Coming here to tell him what they've found was just an excuse, she wanted to see him, she wanted to be with him. She might as well admit this to herself, even if she wouldn't admit it to him. He doesn't need to know, she can play that he swept her off her feet with his kiss, while his kiss was the reason she came there that night.

And not only his kiss, but the sensation of his hands on her skin, that always burns with desire from his very first touch. She hasn't met another irresistible man like him before. It seems like he controls her thoughts whenever they are together and not only her thoughts but her body as well. She's unable to push him away, even though that would be the right thing to do. But when he is around it is suddenly impossible for her to tell right from wrong.

_I can't sleep with you, I'm your lawyer._She hears her own words echo through her head and while the last time she said these words they found a way to make it happen, to temporarily calm her conscience, this time she can't think of a way out. It is unethical what they are doing, even if nobody knows about it.

"I have to resign, I can't represent you any more," she says the words in the most serious tone she can force on herself, distancing her head from his a little, but the minute their lips part his lips move on to her neck, kissing her without stopping.

She knows she will probably be unable to stop him now and in fact she is also close to giving in to him again, but at least she wants to do it with a possibly clear conscience. Despite his distracting lips her mind is still racing, she is desperately trying to find a way out for them to be together again. It is something they both want and it doesn't affect her judgment in the case anymore. She's been fighting hard for him and she knows that the case rests on finding evidence from now on, with his testimony they are over the worst part, when he needed her the most.

"Then do it, I can sign another retainer tomorrow if you spend the night with me," he says and without letting her time to reply he starts tasting her lips again.

"Wait," she says separating her lips from his, "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"You think? You can still think? Then I must be doing something wrong," he kisses her passionately again, trying to banish every thought from her mind and she feels like losing the remains of her self-control second by second.

When she hears the door shut closed behind her she knows there's no way back from there. Had she wanted to avoid this she shouldn't have gone there on the first place. Not after what happened the last time, it was predictable that it would happen again. As his lips wander to her neck she opens her eyes and her gaze falls on the room behind the open door and the guns on the wall. She remembers the first time she held her own gun in her hands, she liked holding it, but she was scared of keeping it. Ironically it is the same with him. She loves having him around, but isn't sure they should be together. Especially while the trial lasts they should at least try to keep the distance. But it is impossible to keep that distance when they are alone, all those hidden desires burst out at once.

She wants to be in that room with him again, to lose control in his arms again, to undress him and let him undress her. She takes a step forward, pushing him a little and this makes him even more eager. She steps out of her shoes and tosses them aside and her hands start to unbutton his west. They are getting closer and closer to that room and the minute they enter it she has no doubts any more.

It has always been the same with them, they have always ended up in each other's arms, satisfying each other's needs. The conformity of their bodies makes up for everything that is supposed to separate them. There's nothing in that room, apart from the guns all over the wall, but they need nothing but each other to experience the greatest happiness each time they are together. This is what she's longed for throughout those lonely days and she doesn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms that night.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: This chapter is already AU, because I decided to get rid of the proposal scene. I love it because it is really sweet, but I also hate it because it forced a decision on Diane that was unnecessary, especially at that stage of their relationship. This scene takes place after Kurt's case was over.  
**

**And ch 3 is coming up soon which is longer than ever, so stay tuned and let me know what you think of the fic! (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

This time she rings the doorbell on his front door. The lights from the windows suggest that he's there. She doesn't even look in the direction of the other buildings. Everything's different now. There's no reason for them to hide anymore, she doesn't need excuses to see him now. This visit might still be connected to the case, but only in a way that they can finally move on, forget the lawyer-client relationship and be themselves again. They can go back where they started or where they left off before he went away, it is up to them from now. They can either make this work or not, but the decision doesn't have to be made tonight, tonight is about something else.

"Hey," he opens the door with a smile on his face and she smiles at him in return then observes him silently for a while. He's still wearing the same shirt he did a few hours ago, but has unbuttoned it, making his undershirt visible and he's got rid of his jacket and changed the pants to a pair of jeans. She's already toyed with the idea of buying a pair of jeans one day and put them on just for him, she makes a mental note again to accomplish this in the near future.

"Hey," she says, realizing she hasn't even greeted him yet, then she lifts the bottle of champagne in her hand, "I know you don't exactly like champagne, but we're celebrating tonight, so you have to give up on beer just this once."

"Okay," he says, nodding slightly and she steps inside, while he's still standing in the same position, without moving aside.

She leans forward to kiss him shortly, but he doesn't let her lips move away so quickly. Having the advantage of both of his hands being free he reaches out for her face and pulls it back to kiss her again.

"I think we should close the door," she suggests as she feels the chilly air of the night making its way inside the house. This statement earns her a slight chuckle from him, but he steps aside, so she can pass by him and closes the door behind them.

Without looking back at him she walks into the living room and places the bottle along with her purse on the table. She starts unbuttoning her coat and as she's about to take it off, she feels the touch of his hands on her shoulders, ready to help her out of the piece of clothing. This gentlemanly side of him is kind of in contrast with the way he dresses, but both suit him perfectly, and she's met enough well-dressed assholes in her life to appreciate him the way he is.

While he takes her coat outside she walks to the cabinet on the wall to get two glasses. As she turns back to the door he is already standing there, just looking at her.

"Will you open the bottle?" she asks with a smile and steps back to the table.

"Sure," he replies approaching the table himself and after he opens the bottle he quickly pours from the drink in both glasses in her hands.

She offers him one of the glasses, and after he takes it, she clinks her glass to his with a smile then takes a sip from her drink and walks to the couch to sit down. She looks up to him and he's still standing there with the glass in one hand and the bottle in the other.

"What's wrong?" she asks seeing his confused look.

He takes a sip from his drink too, then walks to the couch, places the bottle on the table and sits down next to her.

"Is it really over now?"

"Yes," she reassures him smiling. She can understand why it's so hard for him to believe, this case has been like a nightmare for him, "He's dropped the case. You have nothing to worry about any more."

"Thank you," he says, leaning forward at once to kiss her softly.

"I love how you pay the retainer," she whispers against his lips slightly chuckling.

"And I loved the way you made me sign it," he chuckles along and they both lie back on the couch next to each other, drinking their drinks silently.

But instead of being content and enjoying the moment Diane starts to wonder about what will happen now that the case is over. She's come there for a reason that night, they need to celebrate their victory and she doesn't intend to leave until the next morning, but what about tomorrow? Will he be there tomorrow and how long will he actually stay with her? It shouldn't matter to her at that moment, but it sill does. She wants to know the answers to these questions, but at the same time she fears them just as much.

She's loved every minute of the time they've spent together, but she also knows how it feels to be without him. Last time they parted with a 'call me' and ended up going on separate ways for too long. She needs clarity now, needs to know where they stand, are they together or not, just having fun or trending towards a relationship. She isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship with him, but if he also wants it she feels like giving them a try.

But she certainly doesn't want to be the one who brings up the subject. He has to take the first step in this matter. She glances in his direction, but he's silent, focusing on his glass and she can't help but wonder what's going on in his head. Probably he's thinking about the same things she does. It should be a happy night for them, one of those rare moments when everything is all right in the word, but it's not true. They might have a reason to celebrate that night, but there are too many dark clouds around them that prevent her from being perfectly happy.

"I might lose my firm next week," she says to finally break the silence and in fact she feels like this topic is something they need to talk about. It's a sign of her trust towards him to bring it up. She feels like sharing her worries with him and looking into his questioning eyes she has no doubts she's doing the right thing.

"Our new third partner wants to vote me out, it might be the longest week of my life," she sighs, taking another sip of her drink, "I don't want to lose my firm," she confesses bitterly and he puts his arm around her to comfort her.

"If he knew you better, he surely wouldn't even try to mess with you. If there's one thing I've learnt about you it's that you fight hard for what is important for you and I know there's nothing more important than your firm."

She is grateful for his words, it means a lot to her that he seems to know and understand her that well. He is aware of her priorities and she couldn't ask for more.

"It's my life's work. If I lose it I will have nothing left," her own words frighten her as she says them out loud and she realizes that it's not really fair to talk to him like this if she really wants to stay together with him. But she cannot be sure how long he'll be around or if he actually belongs to her at all.

"It won't happen, I'm sure you have a plan."

From his words it's hard to tell if he just chose to ignore her latest remark or didn't even notice the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Yes, I do," she admits smiling and has no idea what else she could say.

"And I'm here to help you through this week."

She's relieved to hear his words that he will be there for her at least for another week for sure. That's what she wanted to know and she decides not to ask how much longer he will stay, because they will have time to talk about it later, maybe after next week's events. It is unpredictable what's going to happen, but it's already a huge comfort that she doesn't have to go through the week on her own.

"Thank you," she says softly and places a kiss on his lips.

She wants to draw back at once, but he leans forward in her direction to kiss her again, this time quite eagerly and she doesn't hesitate much before giving in to him. The case is over, he is not her client anymore, he is the man she wants to spend the night with. Finally she doesn't have to wonder if she is doing the right thing kissing his lips. She is free to do whatever she wants and she knows that he wants the same, she feels his desire grow with each second. By the time their lips part she already has a hard time holding her glass.

She wants to get rid of the glass and finally touch him, without thinking of the consequences. They are a normal couple again, they are in a furnished room, doesn't have to hide anymore. There was already something reassuring about the way they talked to each other, now they have all the time in the world to make this night a memorable one. She is starting to feel impatient and is about to take the glass out of his hand when he suddenly stands up and places his glass on the table.

"I'll be right back," he promises and bends down to kiss her again quickly in assurance. Before she realizes what's going on he leaves the room quickly and she hears his steps going up the staircase.

She has no idea where he went and why, but she doesn't feel like thinking about it at all. She knows she can trust him that he'll be right back, so she just rests on the couch, sipping her drink, until she hears his steps coming down the stairs again. She doesn't know how much time has passed, she lost track of time the minute she entered his house. She even turned off her cell phone before she entered. She won't go anywhere until the next morning, so there is no reason to check her watch or care about time. This night is theirs and theirs only.

As he reaches the table he takes his glass and the bottle in his hands and smiles at her as he sees the empty glass in hers. He quickly drinks out the rest of the champagne from his glass, then leans closer to kiss her again. She has to admit to herself that she already missed his kiss during the short while he was away.

"Come," he whispers as their lips part and she stands up and follows him out of the room, up the stairs, into the bedroom. He doesn't stop there though, he goes straight to the bathroom door and opens it. This is when she first hears the sound of water pouring from the tap into the tub and suddenly everything becomes clear to her. He motions with his head towards her to follow him inside the other room and she doesn't hesitate.

He puts down the bottle and the empty glass on the side of the tub, then takes her glass out of her hand and places it next to the other. Both their hands are finally free and they are standing within reach from each other. The water is running in the tub and a sweet smell fills the air of the room. She feels like he's never seemed more desirable to her than at that moment, still she is touched by this gesture that he wants to make this night even more special this way.

He reaches out for her chin and pulls her in for a kiss then his fingers start unbuttoning her jacket. There is no haste in his motions and she lets him take the jacket off her before she reaches for his shirt. They slowly undress each other, without the usual impatient desire, without their hands burning the other's skin, without their lips constantly tasting each other. It's not like it is easy for her to suppress the urge to touch him and taste him, but she enjoys this foreplay all the same, she can't deny the fact that she loves looking at him.

Their naked bodies only touch under the foam covered water, when their withheld desire bursts out at once. They have no control over their actions, motions, touches any more. She wants to feel him, taste him, have him and that night everything is possible.

A while later she is just silently lying in his arms, when he reaches out for the bottle and pours them another glass of champagne. The glasses in their hands symbolize their victory and she is convinced that they couldn't have found a better way to celebrate.

The night is far from being over yet and she doesn't want it to be over. If that instant someone asked her what she wanted from life, her answer would be to spend each night on the side of this man as happy as she is in that moment.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: This chapter takes place after the end of 'Great Firewall' I have to warn you though that it's insanely long, I hope nobody minds! This is the last chapter, but I have the epilogue left that I'm going to post tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As she steps out of the car she refuses to take her eyes off the man standing in the doorway with two glasses in his hands. After closing the door behind her she puts both her hands in her pockets and quickly walks in his direction. The drink she had with Will a short while ago in the office doesn't seem to keep her warm any more, she already feels the cold reaching her bones as she takes those few steps towards the door, while he is standing there casually in his jeans and usual chequered shirt and doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable.

"It's freezing, don't you feel it?" she asks him before she reaches him and he only replies with a grin.

He steps aside to let her walk inside and she quickly closes the door behind her with one hand, then puts it right back inside her coat to keep it warm. But despite this little inconvenience that will surely pass in a few minutes she feels perfectly happy inside and a huge smile appears on her face as she looks at him again. He smiles back at her, he knows why she feels that way and it just makes her even happier to have someone to share this feeling with. He leans forward to kiss her, to congratulate her on her victory and her lips thank him for being there for her.

The kiss ends as calmly as it started and he places the glasses on the cabinet with the clear intention of helping her out of her coat, but she hesitates.

"Don't you want to come in?" he asks and they both chuckle at how ridiculous this question sounds.

Of course she drove out there to stay there that night. In fact no one could force her to leave the warm house until it's absolutely necessary. But it still feels hard for her to even take her hands out of their hiding places. Accepting her refusal he reaches for the glasses again and offers one of them to her. She hesitates for just a few seconds before she finally grabs the offered drink.

"To your victory," he says, clinking his glass to hers and she hears the happiness in his voice, sees it in his eyes and after taking a sip of her champagne she simply has to lean forward to kiss him again, to thank him again for all his support.

This last week has mostly been a race against time, her trying to do everything to keep her firm, but on the same time not to lose him again. Probably he would have understood if she had spent no time with him at all, but she didn't want to take that risk. A week ago he offered to help her through all this and she couldn't just take advantage of his kindness without giving something in return. Even if with a few exceptions that something only meant sharing her bed and the breakfast table with him.

"I have a fireplace inside you know," he whispers against her lips and her face lights up immediately, she should have thought about it earlier.

She rushes inside the living room and stands as close to the fire as she can, still keeping her other hand warm in her pocket. She soon hears him chuckle, then a slight knock on the table and the next moment she feels his arms around her waist, his body pressed to her back, hugging her tight.

"And I'm also here to keep you warm," he whispers in her ear and she already feels a hot flash running through her veins. She turns her head in his direction and presents him with a smile.

"I feel much better already," she states as she leans a little backwards and he places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Does this mean I can finally take your coat?" his voice doesn't sound impatient and she appreciates his calmness.

"Just a few more minutes," she says with clear satisfaction in her voice.

She isn't cold anymore, but being in his arms is so comfortable that she doesn't intend to break this harmony yet. She just wants to stand there, lean against him for a while and enjoy the peacefulness of the night. She can't recall the last time she felt this satisfied with her life and she wants to cherish this moment for a short while.

Observing the flames she can't help thinking back on the most important event of that day, the vote that could have changed her life, could have meant her defeat, but resulted in her victory instead. She has been fighting for her firm with the same fire from the very beginning, she's been ready to take any necessary sacrifice and this day again proved that it has been worth giving up so much for.

But this recent fight also made her vulnerable, especially when she didn't have Will on her side. Only the people closest to her could ever really hurt her and Will was definitely one of them. _We're the perfect couple._She meant what she said, she has always believed in their partnership and friendship. As they were dancing in her office today she was sure she'd made the right decision when she hadn't given up on them.

The man holding her in his arms at that moment is also someone who hurt her once. He left her alone probably when she needed him the most. In fact those two men hurt her at the same time, but she still found a way to forgive both of them. And after sharing the happiness with her now only partner, she came home to celebrate with Kurt.

She doesn't know why, but even if she hasn't spent that much time there yet, his place feels like home to her. She loves its distance from the city, because the drive back and forth always gives her time to relax and think or just rest and feel free. She loves its calmness and close contact with nature, something she can't find in the city. And most importantly she loves being taken care of by him there, how he always treats her with the utmost attention.

She pulls out her other hand from her pocket and lifts it to his face to stroke it softly. He places a kiss on her temple in return and this feeling of normality makes her smile again. It's reassuring that they can be like this as well when they are together. It has mostly been about passion so far, about desire, about lust. But today it felt like coming home to him and in his arms it indeed feels like home.

Instead of hiding her hand again, she places it on his hands that are still resting on her stomach. She still doesn't know how long he's going to stay, how serious their relationship is to him or to her, but at that moment she doesn't care if it lasts only one more day, week, month or a year, it doesn't matter, simply because it's real. She has genuine feelings for this man and she isn't afraid to show them to him. She has learnt to open up to him, to show her vulnerable side and if he stays in her life long enough she might as well fall in love with him.

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" he asks silently and his question makes her realize that she hasn't thought about it yet.

She made no plans for that night, simply because the day could have gone in a completely different way. She could have lost her firm and needed his support even more. Only one thing is sure, that she would have shared her sorrow with him as well, but they are supposed to celebrate that night, like they celebrated their victory a week ago. And even though he has only been with her for a week, she knows he's had his share in this victory too. Having him on her side has made her only stronger and all the more eager to fight.

"I don't know," she admits and takes another sip of her drink.

"Are you hungry?" his question makes her smile again, she's been alone too much in her life to appreciate a question like this even more.

"I don't think I have eaten anything since breakfast," she wonders and the sudden rambling of her stomach proves her right.

"Then I suggest we start with dinner," he says slowly, clearly waiting for her approval and she appreciates his gesture.

She is tempted to tell him to make a decision for her, simply because that night she somehow feels tried of making them on her own, but she knows this is how he shows her he cares.

"Dinner sounds perfect," she replies and slowly moves her free hand from his and starts unbuttoning her coat.

He loosens his embrace around her and as soon as she's done he helps her out of her coat.

"I hope you are not cold any more," he says as he walks out to place the piece of clothing on the rack in the hall and she turns around to follow him with her eyes.

She indeed feels cold just a little, having lost both her coat and him to keep her warm at the same time. She decides to drink out the rest of her champagne at once to have at least something to warm her up again. By the time she finishes, he's already in the room, chuckling at her sight.

"I take it you are still a bit cold, you can drink my champagne as well if you wish," he smiles and walks up to the table to grab his glass.

"I'll be fine," she replies with a short smile then turns back to the fire.

"We could eat here by the fire, but I've kind of decorated the table for us in the kitchen," his words make her smile and she turns back to him immediately.

"You've decorated the table?" she asks, unable to hide her curiosity, "Can I see it?" she steps forward, but waits for his approval.

"Sure, but don't get too excited, it's just a simple dinner table," he tries to calm her down, but it's already too late, the thought that he's done something that simple still so thoughtful for her makes her feel delighted indeed.

She passes by him and approaches the kitchen and as she sets her eyes on the open door she sees that it's dark inside, but it's lit by small blazes of candles. She can't hide her astonishment as she finally stops in the doorway, without taking her eyes off the nicely decorated table in front of her. It must have been there ever since she arrived and he still let her take her time and offered her to decide on their evening plans, even though he obviously had already prepared this for them. She hears his steps behind her and soon his arms are around her waist again, hugging her the same way they were standing just a few minutes ago.

"I…I," she can't find the proper words to express her feelings, so she just turns around in his arms and kisses him in return.

Their lips aren't demanding, in fact this may be the most gentle kiss they have ever shared not counting the very first one. So much has changed since that first dinner and truthfully, back then she didn't think they would ever get this far. There are so many things that should separate them but they have managed to concentrate on those that keep them together.

When the kiss ends he takes his hands off her waist and goes up to a chair, motioning her to sit down. After she takes her seat she stares at the covered bowls on the table and it suddenly hits her how terribly hungry she actually is.

"What have you cooked?" she asks curiously and doesn't even think of lifting the covers and see it for herself, he has been waiting for her long enough, now it's her turn to be a little patient.

"Just some grilled chicken fillet with vegetables and brown rice, I know it's not really special, but I also made dessert," she can't hide the huge smile that appears on her face again hearing his words.

"And what's for dessert?" she asks in a rather childish way which earns her a grin from him.

"Let it be a surprise, but don't worry, it's not ice cream," he jokes and she has to chuckle hearing his words.

"I'm not cold any more," she reassures him and he puts his hand on hers, just to check if she is saying the truth, but keeps it there just a little longer than necessary.

They smile at each other again, this evening is probably the nicest from all they have spent together so far, even though it has barely even begun. He pulls his hand back and uncovers the dishes. The combination of the sight and the smell of the food just make her stomach ramble even louder and he rushes to serve her plate so she can finally enjoy her second meal of the day.

This is not the first time he's cooked for her, but tonight the food tastes actually heavenly. She doesn't even try to hide her satisfaction and he seemingly enjoys her reactions. But just in case the signs aren't clear enough she decides to say it out load.

"It's delicious, just the way I like it," she says then continues eating silently for a while, enjoying every bite of the meal, "You know when I was a kid my mother used to say I should only marry a man who can cook for me," she says playfully and when she realizes the unintentional ambiguity of her statement, she tries to correct herself, "Well, basically she said this because I never paid attention when she tried to give me lessons on cooking," she stops here without adding that her mother actually believed in that men who can cook are better people and looking back on her life, on all the men she's been with, she has to admit to herself that her mother was indeed right.

"So you basically say your mother would have approved of me?" he asks with a teasing grin and she imagines herself hitting her head to a non existent wall for having such a big mouth. She makes a mental note to herself not to drink champagne after Scotch ever again and tries to think of a possible way to turn the conversation into a different direction.

"You wouldn't have had a chance, cooking was only the second most important thing for her, right after political values," as she finishes the sentence she is not sure she hasn't made things even worse with this statement. She looks at him trying to hide her insecurity and is relieved to see him actually smiling.

"How come you've never been married?" he asks the question she's heard a thousand times in her life, but it still feels like a burden answering it again and again. But she doesn't want to avoid any of his questions, she is trying to learn to share her life with him after all. She takes a deep breath and gives him the answer she's always given.

"You know I think marriage is about timing, you have to meet the right person at the right time and let's just say timing is not my strength. There has always been something more important for me than any relationship, even with the right person."

She is not sure she should be this honest with him, but she feels like it's the only way she can answer. She either avoids his questions or turns to honesty, she can't seem to think of another option at that moment. She observes him at the light of the candles, trying to figure out what's going on in his mind. It doesn't take long for him to give an obvious answer.

"Your work," he replies shortly and looks at her, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, my career, my firm, I have always chosen them over family and I actually try my best to live my life without regrets."

She starts to wonder if she's said something she shouldn't have, something that could make him think differently about her from now on. It's not like he hasn't known this about her already, but saying it out loud is different, especially on that night, when they should be celebrating instead of analyzing her life.

"Well, it has been pretty much the same for me, plus add that I've rarely been that lucky to actually meet the right person."

"You've always gone after democrats?" she jokes, even if she knows it's a serious question they are discussing, she just doesn't want this night to turn into something completely different than they intended.

"It has happened," he shrugs and it makes her smile again.

"So am I not the first one? And I've been thinking I'm special," she says with fake disappointment which makes him chuckle for a short while, before he turns back to a serious tone.

"You are special."

His words make her blush and she can't think of anything else to say. This conversation has already got out of her hands, no way she's going to make it even worse by answering his compliment.

"Is there a chance," he starts and she notices the insecurity in his voice right away, which makes her think he will say something she might not want to hear that night, she still does nothing to prevent him from saying it out, "You might consider letting someone into your life again?" she just stares at him without a word, which makes him open his mouth again, "You know timing is not my strength either, but something tells me that right now it actually is on our side."

She doesn't have to wonder any more how long he's going to be around, she has finally got her answer. He obviously said he would want to stay with her if she agreed to it, so she basically has the decision in her hands now. She knows her answer, she doesn't have any doubts, she just doesn't know how to tell him. She loves having him in her life and she would like for him to stay with her longer, but she can't really promise him more than that she will try to include him in her life. She can't promise him love, she can't promise him forever, all she can promise is a maybe, and she's not sure it is enough for him.

Looking at him again, she realizes she's been thinking for too long, she can't possibly let him get disappointed by her silence.

"I'd love to give us a chance," she replies softly, smiling a little and she sees his face light up immediately.

"That's all I ask for," he replies as if he understood her unvoiced concerns and she is happy to hear his words.

She smiles at him again then looks at her plate that's almost empty already. She collects the last bites, while he doesn't seem to move at all. She looks up at him again and he is indeed staring at her with the same happy expression. She swallows the last bite before opening her mouth again.

"The dinner was wonderful, thank you," she feels like saying it again, so that he knows that his efforts are indeed appreciated.

"My pleasure," he replies with a smile and stands up to gather the dishes, but she puts her hand on his arm to stop him.

"You know my mother also told me it's the woman's duty to clean the table," even though she feels overly tired, she thinks he's done enough for her that night.

"But you're my guest," he replies quickly and she can't help but look confused, taking her hand off his.

"Guest?" she asks, putting a stress on the word, trying to show him that something doesn't feel right with it. The use of this word simply doesn't fit in with what they've just talked about, her letting him in her life.

"I didn't mean it that way," he looks at her with regret in his eyes, he obviously didn't mean to hurt her with the statement.

"I know," she smiles at him again and decides not to talk too much into this one word. Their relationship is new to both of them, they still need time to get used to having the other in their lives.

"I simply can't let you do it," he says while taking the empty plates to the sink, "You just sit there and I'll bring you the dessert."

"Could we eat it by the fire?" she suggests, because she's starting to feel cold again and as much as she loves the candle-lit table, she feels like going back to the fire, to enjoy that atmosphere.

"Are you cold again?" he asks with clear anxiety in his voice and she appreciates how he reads her mind and doesn't get offended by her wanting to leave the nicely decorated table.

"A little," she admits and he stands on her side to place his hand on her forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asks and he sounds clearly worried as he pulls back his hand.

"I'm just really exhausted," she admits, even though she doesn't want to spoil their night with her complaints.

"This is exactly why I can't let you do anything tonight. Why don't you go back to the fire and I'll be right there with the dessert," she looks up at him gratefully and slowly stands up.

"Are you always like this or are you just doing it to impress me?" she asks in a teasing tone, smiling a little.

"Time will tell," he replies with a grin and she just has to lean towards him to give him a kiss. He's made his previous comment right by this one.

"Thank you," she whispers as their lips part and before he can reply anything she quickly leaves the room.

She enters the living room and walks to the fireplace. She can't help thinking of how happy she was standing there just a short while ago and she feels even happier now. She doesn't have to worry about tomorrow any more. He will be there tomorrow and she will have a chance to try and keep him on her side as long as possible. Their relationship has officially just begun and this gives them another reason to celebrate that night.

She sits down on the couch, facing the fire, steps out of her high heels and pulls her legs up to her left side. She looks into the flames again and she's sure she'll never forget that day. But she already feels her eyes getting heavy, her body slowly giving up to function for that night. She tries to fight it, she wants to stay awake to be with him that night, she knows it wouldn't really be fair to fall asleep, but it's getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

As she hears his steps she turns her head in the direction of the door. He enters the room with two mugs in his hands and walks up to the couch to take a seat on her right side. He offers her one of the mugs and she is delighted to feel the hot touch of the pot.

"You've made me hot chocolate?" she smiles, smelling the fluid and refuses to take her eyes off him.

"I thought this is what you really need right now," he replies softly and she kind of thinks that this is another highlight of their night.

"Are you for real or am I dreaming?" she asks, still stunned by his attentiveness.

"Am I?" he teases and leans forward to kiss her, to prove her he is in fact real. But the kiss doesn't ask for more and she appreciates his tolerance again

"I have no doubts any more," she says smiling as their lips separate from each other.

She takes a sip of her drink and leans back in her seat, watching the fire. She tries to think of something to say, but her brain is barely functioning any more. She's silently drinking up the liquid without even glancing in his direction, but she knows he is there beside her. She wants to have more nights like this with him. She appreciates the calmness and that he's there for her, making her feel comfortable, looking out for her every wish, especially because it's not something she is used to.

A knock on the table breaks the chain of her thoughts, she looks into the mug in her hands, but it's already empty. She places her mug next to his on the table and looks at him.

"Come here," he says, stretching out his left hand and as she sits closer to him he puts his arms on her shoulder pulling her even closer. She isn't cold anymore, but it's still wonderful to sit so close to him, feel the heat of his body. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"The dessert was delicious," she mutters, trying to suppress her yawn.

"It wasn't exactly the dessert, it's still in the fridge," he replies, chuckling slightly.

"We should save that for tomorrow," she mumbles slowly and refuses to open her eyes. She supposes that he knows why she's saying this, that he knows that she's going to fall asleep soon, because she cannot do anything to prevent it anymore.

"Okay," he replies and places a kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a terrible guest," she whispers and she isn't sure why she feels like apologizing, but she's just saying what comes to her now almost blank mind.

"You're not terrible, and you're not a guest," he replies, stressing the last word and tightens his grasp around her, "In fact I'll give you a set of keys tomorrow."

His words make her smile, she opens her eyes and with her left hand she reaches for his left hand resting on her shoulder. He takes her hand in his and presses it softly.

"I know you don't like my house, but I'd like to give you my keys as well."

He has only been in her house twice, but she knows that he didn't feel comfortable there.

"I'll learn to like your house," he replies and his words make her happy. She doesn't ask for more and she'll try to do everything to make him feel at home there.

"We will make it work," she says with confidence, because she wants to believe they will. No matter how different they are, they will concentrate on the things that connect them. She knows it will require effort from them, but after this night she is sure it will turn out all right.

"We will," he agrees and she closes her eyes again, making herself comfortable on his side.

"Starting tomorrow," she mutters slowly.

"Tomorrow sounds good," he replies and she smiles again.

She wants to say something more, she wants to stay awake, she wants to be with him that night, but she can't take it anymore. Her body has already given up on her, she feels that her mind is completely blank and without noticing it she falls asleep.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is the empty spot next to him on the bed. He fell asleep looking at the other side a few hours ago and smiles as his gaze falls on it again. He should be missing someone from beside him, but he doesn't. He knows where she is and he knows that even though she's not resting on his side, she belongs there now.

Last night was special. It was the first time they got this close to each other, without being guided by their passion. It was also the first time they ever talked about their future. He has to smile thinking of the way she said she would love to give them a chance. He truly wants to believe they have a future. And their life together is starting today. That's why he's smiling and even though they only spent a few hours apart he can't wait to see her again.

For a short while he's considering if he should surprise her with his presence, wake her up with his kisses, however cruel that actually sounds, but his line of thoughts stop as he hears noises from downstairs. He quickly puts on the same jeans and shirt he had on the previous day and steps into his slippers to walk down and see what's happening there.

Going down the stairs he can already guess that the noises come from the direction of the kitchen and he in fact smells fried bacon in the air. He slows down his steps and tries to walk as silently as possible as he approaches the door. He looks inside and sees her standing at the stove with an apron covering her clothes. She's not wearing the suit she had on at night, the one he let her sleep in. She's wearing a knitted pullover and long pants and he has to smile at the thought that she must be still cold.

He doesn't want to frighten her, but the temptation is just too strong for him to walk up to her and slip his arms around her waist, making her feel warm just like he did last night. He hesitates for a short second, then he decides to be cautious and slowly knocks on the doorframe.

She turns around and smiles at the sight of him and he doesn't need more to walk up to her and embrace her carefully. After placing a kiss on her cheek he rests his chin on her shoulder looking at the pan in her hand.

"You're making breakfast?" he asks the obvious, meaning to make it clear how much he appreciates what she's doing by mentioning it first thing.

"Yes, I thought I should make myself useful. It's the least I can do after ruining our night with falling asleep," she clearly doesn't mean it the way it sounds, but he still has to reply to her immediately.

"Last night was perfect," he declares and holds her just a little tighter for a short while to give more stress to his words.

She lifts up her left hand to stroke his face slightly and quickly places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Is there something I can help with?" he asks, looking around and he sees that the table is already set for their breakfast. He has to admit to himself that he kind of likes this role-reversal.

"No, you just take a seat and breakfast will be served shortly,' she says as she starts putting the eggs into the pan.

"I'd rather stay here, close to you," he requests and she doesn't seem to mind, in fact he sees her lips curl up in a smile again.

"I don't mind," she replies, "It's almost done anyway."

A few minutes later she turns off the stove and puts the pan aside then slowly turns around, folds her arms around his neck and leans forward to kiss him.

"Good morning,' she says after their lips part and he actually can't think of the last time he had such a wonderful morning and it hasn't even really started yet.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
